<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's Better to Know by JaskiersWolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594551">It's Better to Know</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaskiersWolf/pseuds/JaskiersWolf'>JaskiersWolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Geraskier Prompts - Modern AUs [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Couch Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jaskier | Dandelion Has ADHD, M/M, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Trans Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:01:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaskiersWolf/pseuds/JaskiersWolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for Jaskier to go to the doctors to get his ADHD diagnosis but he's nervous, luckily he has the best boyfriend to calm his nerves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Geraskier Prompts - Modern AUs [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Trans Characters in The Witcher Universe</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's Better to Know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based off an anon prompt : "Im excited about finally getting a dyspraxia diagnosis so pls could I request Geralt feeling the validation of discovering he could be autistic or Jaskier getting diagnosed with adhd or anything along those lines!!"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier’s leg bounced without him really realising it. He was sitting in the passenger seat in the doctor’s car park in Geralt’s old truck. He didn’t want to go inside. If he went inside and they told him there was nothing wrong then he was going to go insane. He couldn’t do this. He could just go home and carry on writing his new album.</p><p>Geralt’s hand squeezed his knee. “Hey?”</p><p>Jaskier turned to face him, chewing on his bottom lip nervously. “I’m thinking of bringing in a cellist for my next album.” He muttered. “I have Valdo on the violin but it doesn’t have the same depth.”</p><p>Geralt tilted his head but didn’t say anything. Instead he kept stroking circles on Jaskier’s knee. Jaskier tried to focus on that. The soft gentle grounding touch of his lover.</p><p>“Essi can play cello. We used to play in jazz band together. I played the double bass and she played cello. We used to make fun of the brass section together.” Jaskier giggled at the memory.</p><p>“What was funny about the brass section?” Geralt asked in a soft voice.</p><p>Jaskier pulled a funny face and puffed out his cheeks before making a farting noise. Geralt chuckled and shook his head. “What?” Jaskier pouted.</p><p>Geralt smirked and pulled him into a kiss, it was a little awkward in the car but they’d had plenty of practice. “You’re lucky you’re cute. Come on, we need to go inside.” Geralt stroked Jaskier’s cheek before opening his door and jumping out of the truck.</p><p>Jaskier whined and slumped down in his seat. He really really didn’t want to do this. His door opened and Geralt hauled him out of his seat and over his shoulder. Jaskier, who normally loved being man-handled by his boyfriend hissed. “Geralt, you brute! Let me go!”</p><p>“Come on, Jask. You’ll feel better once you know.”</p><p>Jaskier settled and pressed his face against Geralt’s back. “But what if it comes up nothing?” He pouted even though Geralt couldn’t see him.</p><p>Geralt sighed and dropped him onto the floor. “Then I’ll love you.”</p><p>Jaskier whined and leant his head against Geralt’s chest, too overwhelmed to use words.</p><p>Geralt laughed softly and kissed Jaskier hair before tilting his chin up. “Hey? Remember when I came out to you?”</p><p>Jaskier pouted but nodded. “Yeah.”</p><p>“Was really nervous.” Geralt cupped Jaskier’s cheek and stroked his thumb along his cheekbone. “Didn’t want you to think I was… less.”</p><p>Jaskier whined. “Geralt! Dear heart. I could never. I love you, my handsome darling boyfriend.”</p><p>Geralt blushed and kissed Jaskier’s nose. “Not everyone thinks that way, Jask.”</p><p>Jaskier rolled his eyes. “The only reason I would judge you, Geralt, is that you tried to call yourself ‘Geralt Roger Eric du Haute-Bellegarde’. What are you a knight?”</p><p>Geralt grinned. “Your knight in shining armour.”</p><p>Jaskier laughed and kissed Geralt’s cheek. “Brave, Sir Knight.”</p><p>Geralt rolled his eyes. “Point is, Jask. I was nervous but I felt so much lighter once I’d told you I’m trans. It’s better to know.”</p><p>Jaskier blinked and then looked at the doctor’s surgery. “Oh… yeah.”</p><p>“You forgot didn’t you.”</p><p>Jaskier scoffed. “Haha! Nooo. Course not.”</p><p>Geralt grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the doors. Jaskier sighed but it was no use fighting. Geralt was too strong. Jaskier scuffed his feet as he was dragged along the tarmac. It was time to find out the truth.</p><p>______________</p><p>Jaskier flopped onto the sofa with a big grin on his face. “I have ADHD!” He trilled. “I wasn’t making it up!”</p><p>Geralt rolled his eyes but laid down on top of his boyfriend, humming as Jaskier’s finger began to tug at his hair. Geralt knew that by the time they were finished cuddling he would have at least two small plaits in his hair; probably more. “Happy, love?” Geralt mumbled into Jaskier’s chest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This can also be found <a href="https://jaskierswolf.tumblr.com/post/634797927065321472/im-excited-about-finally-getting-a-dyspraxia">here on my tumblr</a></p><p>- Wolfie</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>